


Our Little Puppeteers

by FanficNinja



Series: The Sanderverse [3]
Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Babies, Birth, Prequel To I Take Thee/The Subtly Of Creation, Prologue, Unusual Headcanons, children au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficNinja/pseuds/FanficNinja
Summary: People don’t just start existing.They are created...





	1. Anxiety

I’m not going to be a very good mother.

I know this, but I also know I have no choice. He needs to be ‘anxious’. How am I supposed to purposely meld someone like that? I can’t be overly kind. I can’t be nice. I’m allowed to be later, I think. When his personality is solid. But, at the moment? It’s just a distant dream...

I’m not sure how I’ll start. He needs to be an outsider and have actual reasons to doubt himself. Everyone else will be fancy, delicate; I know. He needs to be dark. Coal black clothes and a threatening persona. Eyeshadow that darkens his eyes and gives off the impression of sinister motives. That’s just the way it has to be, and I know that.

What will the others say?

Bad things. Strange things. ‘Who’s he?’ they’ll wonder. ‘Why does he look like that?’ they’ll ask. If they’d come to my place in the mind-scape, they’d know. But they won’t. Why would they? Obnoxious, distracted little children. Not that I’d blame them, fore they would’ve been raised that way. And it isn’t like I’ll raise mine the perfect, brilliant way either.

Where shall he resign? A room, of course. It’s features... I’ll let him decide that, if he figures out how. For now it shall be plain and simple. A nothingness, if you will.

His appearance I can’t change, and I’ve already decided on clothing. Maybe... Oh, I know it’s wrong. It’ll give off a sense of innocence. But it’s the one thing I have true liberty with, so why not? I’ll give him small little freckles, a few on each cheek. It will be cute. Adorable, even. I don’t want him to be alone, despite my previous decisions. He needs a bit of an approachable design.

And now, my final choice. A name for him.

I could be cruel and keep it at Anxiety, really. But I’m not that bad. At least, I hope I’m not.

I need something creepy. Mystical. Like my name, I think, but better. He will find his own passions, even with his anxious attitude. And maybe that could be the defining factor? A vigilant side, perhaps. To pursue despite his shortcomings. To stand strong and brave. Ah, that’s it. See, even without her I can be creative. I just hope her monster doesn’t touch my angel. Regardless, it doesn’t matter. One fact shall stay the same.

He shall be Virgil The Vigilant.

—

There’s a loud pop. A thunderous roar soon follows. He begins asleep, but his eyes flutter open. He’s scared, surely. The room is a pure white and nothing else in it stands. He’s confused, at first. He’s a child. Small, innocent, unknowing. The emptiness scares him. He calls out, and nothing answers. There’s then a sniffle, a cry and then a wail.

Then there’s me. The only words I’ll speak to him until my voice is crushed into a corner far off in the mind;

“You aren’t the villain, but you aren’t the hero.  
what you are? I don’t really know...  
...but I still love you”

What are the bets he won’t remember? 


	2. Morality

Okay, here we go! I’m gonna be the best mother ever!

He’s gonna be fun, kind, and most of all? Protective. I don’t know how the others will make their darlings, but I also know of their absence. I’ll be absent too! I mean, I don’t want to be, obviously. They can still come and visit. I’ll be my own little corner! Call me up on the MEL-Phone! Oh, I hope he gets my puns. That would be beautiful!

So, uh, to start... I want him to be caring and sweet. He needs a level of innocence to him, of course. And uh, what shall he look like?

I like blue. I like cardigans. I like glasses. I like freckles.

Welp, that’s decided!

His room needs to be everything. Accomplishments, history, precious lil’ moments... just so he can look back and be proud of all of his choices. His room shall be fun, bubbly, sweet! Little glitters can float around too, like flakes; Of sunlight.

This is just getting better by the minute!

I hope I don’t make any mistakes. I’ve never been good with awareness. Am I accounting for everything? I think I am but at the same time, there is a chance of failure. I’ve made mistakes before too. Big ones, small ones. Gigantic, explosive ones! It was my fault about her too... she lived a good life, though.

But it could’ve been longer.

The others said it wasn’t my fault. I was just being brash, and they encouraged said thinking. I don’t want my poor baby to have feelings like that! Oh, right, ‘baby’. He needs a name, definitely. But what could it be? He’s a father, a protector. The one that breaks up the fights and brings on the cookies. A paternal wonder.

Oh! I got it! And it’s adorable.

Patton!

Patton the paternal! Patton the paternal!

—

He appears with a whimsical shimmer. He examines his room for a moment, a big grin on his face. He hops around childishly. He trips, pouts and then gets up again. He sees the big tray of cookies I left for him. He eyes it curiously before charging. With a big bite, he’s immediately delighted. “Yay!” He says, putting his hands in the air. What a cutie!

And before I’m put in my new home, I have to express my feelings;

“You are such a cutie! Don’t worry buddy,  
you are gonna be the best of the bunch, just don’t forget  
to always help out a friend in need! Bye-bye~”

Aw, they’re all gonna be his little kiddo’s...


	3. Logic

I shall be an exceptional parent, obviously.

I’ve read all the books from my experiences with her, so I know how to raise an intelligent child. He shall be exact and calculating, I think. I won’t give him a lacking in emotions, as much as that seems logical. He shall have some. Subtle, quiet. They can grow... but hopefully not. They are a waste, are they not? Ambition is the greatest killer, truly. She proved as much, didn’t she?

Let’s... let’s not think about that...

Um, I’ll give him a tie. Not a suit; too formal. He starting to look perfect. Beautiful, even. His hairs a bit messy though, so I’ll tidy it up. I will also give him glasses, as a pass down from me. Now that that’s out of the way, what do I continue with? A room, is the simple step. I propose a modern setting. A window with calming rain, or sunny days. Influenced by the subtly of his emotions. Genius, genius... yes, this is getting good.

Intelligence is his greatest strength. If that is true, then I suppose I’m his greatest strength.

His name is obvious. Logan. It comes off of logic, which is logical. The others will be more hidden, I suppose. Doesn’t that kind of eliminate the idea? Probably not. But, I can’t help but wonder. I don’t have a body anymore, but if I did I’d slap them. Heartily, maybe.

Logan the logical. Though, my process was quicker I feel as though he shall be late to the party. Third times the charm, third sides the most important. A simple saying, of course. People say that. Yes, people do say that.

No, they don’t. Where has my logic gone now? She contaminated me, the runt.

Ugh, whatever.

Logan the logical. Logan the logical, it is.

—

There’s an electronic buzz and he slowly fades into existence. He moves, almost robotically, over to the window. It’s the first thing he sees and his curiosity is speedily peaked. It’s snow; snow is falling. There are books on the shelves. One is messily on the floor. My mistake, my condolences. He picks it up and flicks through it, intrigued. Fast reader.

His wit is fastening, much to my approval. He deserves a pat on the back;

“Emotions may be messy, but this...  
this is your forte. You can read, you can create.   
What more can you need, love?”

Hmm. He is my favourite. Always, my favourite. 


	4. Creativity

I don’t want to create a side, I want to create a child.

We lost our chance, long ago. All because of one stupid mistake, one that is partly my fault, we are doomed to not know what could’ve been... the two that could’ve been...

This is my chance, I know. With all of this power, I don’t want him spoiled. Proud, maybe. I wish I could talk to him and solve his problems. I wish I could keep him in his room, helping Thomas, and then let him out when he’s old enough. And that’s when it clicks. I know how. Creativity... a creative mind, right? I shall create my own caretakers.

Beatrix, Kristoff, Belle.

A witch with spikey dragon wings, the strong one.   
A deer with a heart of gold, the kind one.   
A cat with a bow tie, the smart one.

I place them in his room first. They know what to do. They can hear me, wherever I am. The areas a lavish forest, his room. It is less a room and more a place. There’s a kingdom far off and a wooden cottage amongst the forest. That’s where they shall stay.

Roman (Roman the romantic, oh please...) will be a prince.

I will give him a big red sweater with a crown crudely drawn on it. He has a wardrobe in the cottage if he ever wants to change. I honour him a unique ability, the power to create light. A creative soul, he’ll be. What else could he need? As my creatures roam the cottage confusedly, I mumble the name of whom they shall protect.

Roman. Roman the-just... just Roman.

—

A fanciful orchestral beat plays when he drops in. He starts off dozing. I don’t want to wake him. He is not ready yet, but he will be. My creatures gather around him. They pick him up and lay him down on a red chair, soft and elegant. Kristoff rests a blanket on him, Bell sets the fireplace to keep it warm (he will keep things from evolving into chaos) and Beatrix stands still. Her wings flutter slightly, yet they remain rigid. She is staring at him and I know she cares. If anything happens to him, I will be the one to break.

I’m a stern one, I know. I want him to know that. But for now, he deserves to know something else;

“You have powers beyond the rest,   
and for that you are different. You will be circled.   
But regardless, I shall protect you. They shall protect you;  
Because they all love you. And you shall love them”

I love him too. That’s unspoken, however. He needs to earn my respect.

 


End file.
